La Batalla de los Dioses
by jantpollo
Summary: Oga Tatsumi un dia recibe una marca misteriosa en su mano derecha lo cual le da poderes sobrenaturales pero un dia todo en su vida dara un giro innesperado ya que estara peleando por su vida con sujetos muy poderosos en el tornoe mas mortal en la historia. Bienvenido a La Batalla de los Dioses.


**Hola a todos y para los que me leen por primera vez soy Jantpollo y como les había prometido les traigo otra historia para Beelzebub ya que no hay muchas en español y quiero darles algo nuevo y divertido se me ocurrió esta historia que va a tener mucha acción y pelea. La verdad esta historia va hacer en un mundo alterno donde Oga no tendrá a Beel pero si sus poderes y también va tener elementos de otros animes como Bleach, Naruto, Ikkitousen y muchos más pero descuiden el personaje principal va hacer Oga pero va hacer acompañado por Ichigo y Naruto, pero también estarán las chicas de Ikkitousen que estarán acompañándolos. Para la trama de la historia va hacer totalmente AU solo tomare elementos de las series y los usares para darle forma a la trama que tengo en mente pero les prometo algo muy interesante. Además esta es mi primera historia M ya que más adelante va a tener lemon y siempre he tenido curiosidad como escribir algo asi y le dare un intento, espero que les guste y aquí los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

* * *

 **El Rey Demonio: Oga Tatsumi**

 **Parte 1**

Ishiyama la escuela más violenta de todo Japón donde el ciento veinte por ciento de sus estudiantes son delincuentes pero hace poco había entrado el estudiante más temible que la escuela ha tenido en su historia. Un estudiante de primer año ha sido el terror de la escuela en sus primero meses ya que nadie le superaba en fuerza y brutalidad en las peleas y su nombre es Oga Tatsumi también como el Ogro violento, en tan solo pocos meses ya había derrotado a los más fuerte de Ishiyama haciéndolo el más fuerte de toda la escuela y el más temido.

En este momento Oga Tatsumi se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela viendo las nubes pasar mientras estaba acostado. Oga se encontraba muy pensativo por los sucesos que han pasado en los últimos meses ya que por alguna extraña razón ha sentido un poder abrumador fluir en todo su cuerpo que al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero al pasar el tiempo el poder poco a poco empezó a salirse de control.

Lo primero que Oga noto en este cambio fueron sus golpes, cada vez que Oga peleaba sus golpes eran más potentes al tal grado que no solo podía noquear a una persona y dejarla inconsciente sino que podía destruir un muro de cemento como si fuera nada y sin tanto esfuerzo. También noto algo extraño que una misteriosa marca había aparecido en su mano derecha que brillaba cada vez que peleaba y eso le pareció muy extraño pero eso no era lo más extraño sobre la marca en su mano sino que cada vez que peleaba la marca se extendía por todo su brazo y brillaba con intensidad, la única forma que la marca volviera a la normalidad era evitar pelear por algunos días para que volviera a ser solo una pequeña marca en su brazo y eso era lo más extraño.

'' ¿Qué rayos será esta marca? '' Murmuro Oga así mismo mientras observaba su mano derecha.

Por más vuelta que le diera al asunto Oga no podía encontrar la respuesta. La marca simplemente apareció un día y lo hiso aun mas fuerte tanto que no tenía sentido. Pero Oga tenía que encontrar una respuesta de alguna forma pero su pregunta era ¿Dónde las iba a encontrar? Sin conocer algún lugar con respuesta solo se resigno a dar un suspiro.

'' ¿Sigues pensado lo mismo? '' Dijo una voz que provenía no muy lejos de él.

Oga volteo a ver de dónde provenía y la voz que le hablaba y vio que era de su único amigo Furuichi Takayuki. Furuichi es el único que se ha quedado en el lado de Oga en todo este tiempo y ha visto el cambio que ha tenido su amigo en estos meses pasados, al principio pensó que su amigo era demasiado fuerte para los delincuentes pero cuando vio que pudo destruir una pared de concreto y no sufrir ningún rasguño ahí se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con su mejor amigo.

'' Si '' Simplemente respondió Oga.

'' No te preocupes tal vez sea algo pasajero. '' Dijo Furuichi tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

'' Ya han pasado más de tres meses, no creo que sea algo pasajero. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

Furuichi vio a su mejor amigo y se preocupo por el cambio de actitud que ha tenido Oga en los últimos días. Era normal que su amigo Oga se sintiera desconcertado sobre la marca en su mano derecha ya que cada vez que pelea ya no solo dejaba inconsciente a sus oponentes sino también algunos recibían mucho daño y eran llevados al hospital, como resultado de todas esas peleas las personas ahora le tienen miedo y no se quieren acercar a Oga y solo Furuichi ha sido el único que se ha quedado a su lado.

'' Lo que sea esta marca es un dolor de trasero. '' Dijo Oga levantándose del suelo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

'' ¿A dónde vas? '' Dijo Furuichi preocupado.

'' Necesito estar solo por un rato. '' Respondió Oga mientras se alejaba de su amigo.

Sin más que decir Oga se fue del lugar dejando a su amigo Furuichi solo.

'' Espero que Oga se encuentre bien. '' Dijo Furuichi preocupado mientras miraba a su amigo irse.

 **Parte 2**

En las calles de la ciudad de Karakura se encontraba una bella chica caminando. La chica tiene el cabello largo de color purpura oscuro, su piel es de color marrón claro, sus ojos son plateados y llevaba su uniforme escolar, una falda corta de color azul y su camisa color blanco estilo marinero con su cuello color azul y los extremos de sus mangas de color azul. La chica iba caminando hasta que llego a un callejón, ella entro y camino todo el callejón hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda que se encontraba al final del callejón, la chica se acerco a la tienda y entro en ella. La tienda era un tienda de dulce pero era un poco vieja no era nada llamativa, cuando la chica entro a la tienda en la entrada había alguien que la estaba esperando, es un hombre que se miraba en sus treinta que tiene un sombrero de color blanco con rayas verdes y una la parte superior de su cuerpo tenia parte de su yukata de color verde junto con unos pantalones de tela del mismo color.

'' Ha pasado un tiempo Kan'u-chan '' Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras dice el nombre de la chica.

'' Kisuke Urahara ¿Cuál es la razón por la que me has llamado? '' Dijo Kan'u seriamente.

'' Tan seria como siempre por esa razón no encuentras novio. '' Dijo Kisuke en forma burlona.

'' No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, si no tienes nada importante que decirme entonces me marcho. '' Dijo Kan'u irritada mientras busca la salida.

'' Ya llego el momento. '' Dijo Kisuke seriamente.

Kan'u se detuvo frente de la salida y miro directamente a Kisuke.

'' ¿Estás seguro? '' Dijo Kan'u con mucha seriedad.

'' Claro que si, hace tres meses ya salió un nuevo candidato y está en la ciudad vecina llamada Ishiyama, su nombre es Oga Tatsumi y asiste a la escuela de Ishiyama. '' Explico Kisuke.

'' ¿Estás seguro de eso? '' Dijo Kan'u con un poco de duda.

'' Si, ya ha mandado a varias personas al hospital y también la energía que emite es demasiado poderosa para poder ignorarla. '' Dijo Kisuke seriamente.

'' Entonces iré a investigar y me asegurare que sea él. '' Dijo Kan'u seriamente.

'' Antes que te vayas Kan'u-chan, ten. '' Dijo Kisuke entregándole una vara de metal con unos de los extremos con una gran cuchilla que su parte inferior tiene un diseño de dragón.

'' ¿Por qué me das esto? '' Dijo Kan'u confundida.

'' Porque no eres la única que ira tras del chico, así que ten cuidado. '' Dijo Kisuke seriamente.

Sin más que decir Kan'u salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la ciudad vecina.

'' La Era de los Dioses. Esto se pondrá interesante. '' Dijo Kisuke con una sonrisa.

 **Parte 3**

Oga se encontraba caminando por la ciudad ya que quería despejar su mente y distraerse, ya que la escuela Ishiyama no era controlada por maestros sus estudiantes pueden hacer lo que quieran incluso salir de la escuela sin que nadie le importara. Pero sin darse cuenta Oga es observado por un grupo de sujetos.

'' ¿Estás seguro que es él? '' Dijo uno de los sujetos.

'' Según nuestro señor es el chico. '' Dijo el segundo sujeto.

'' Se ve muy débil me gustaría hacerlo mil pedazo. '' Dijo el tercer sujeto.

'' No, nuestra ordenes son llevarlo con vida. '' Dijo el segundo sujeto.

'' Al menos déjame darle una buena paliza. '' Dijo el primer sujeto con una sonrisa sadica.

Sin que decir el primer sujeto se fue detrás de Oga.

Oga había sentido que alguien lo estaba siguiendo por un rato pero decidió ignorarlo por un rato pero cuando sintió que varias personas lo estaban siguiendo se preparo para pelear, Oga se dirigió a un terreno abandonado que había por los alrededores ya que era perfecto para peleas callejeras ya que nadie pasaba por ese lugar.

Oga se detuvo en medio del terreno abandonado y vio quien era la persona que lo siguiendo y vio que era un sujeto casi en sus veinte era un poco mayor que Oga, su cabello era de color azul cielo sus ojos eran del mismo color, viste una chaqueta blanca una camisa negra en el interior y también tiene pantalones negros y dos cinturones en su cintura de color blancos.

'' ¿Tu eres Oga Tatsumi? '' Dijo el sujeto.

'' ¿Quién rayos eres? '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' Soy la persona que te pateara el trasero. '' Dijo el sujeto en forma burlona.

'' Eso lo veremos. '' Dijo Oga apretando sus puños.

Oga corrió hacia el sujeto y lanzo un puñetazo en su estomago y se escucho un ruido de impacto pero el golpe no fue acertó sino fue bloqueado por su adversario.

'' Nada mal pero aun así eres muy débil. '' Dijo el oponente de Oga mientras tenía un sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

'' Entonces iré con todo. '' Dijo Oga molesto.

Antes que Oga preparaba otro ataque su oponente le dio un puñetazo en su rostro y lo mando volando hasta el otro extremo del lugar. Una vez que Oga cayo se paro rápidamente y se lanzo al ataque pero sin darse cuenta su oponente ya estaba frente de el preparando otro golpe y lo dirigió al estomago de Oga haciendo que este pierda aire y salga un poco de saliva en su boca.

'' Aparte de débil eres muy lento. '' Dijo su oponente decepcionado.

'' Cállate '' Dijo Oga muy molesto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Oga tiene un oponente que puede vencer fácilmente, tal vez por pelear tanto tiempo con personas que no estaban en su nivel que simplemente con un golpe bastaba pero ahora tiene un oponente tan fuerte que un solo golpe no iba hacer lo suficiente y por eso Oga puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

'' ¿De qué te ríes? '' Dijo su oponente levantando una ceja.

'' Patear tu trasero será aun más placentero que al principio. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

Oga sujeto el brazo de su oponente ya que todavía seguía en su estomago y lo sujeto muy fuerte para impedir que su oponente huyera. Oga empezó a erradicar un gran poder que venía de su interior, la marca en su mano derecha empezó a crecer formando un tatuaje de color rojo y brillaba con intensidad, alrededor de Oga se miraba a simple vista el poder que estaba emitiendo.

'' ¿Qué rayos haces? '' Dijo su oponente en shock.

Sin decir nada aprieta su puño y lanza su golpe al estomago de su oponente con un gran impacto que obtuvo la misma reacción que Oga hace unos segundo atrás pero el ataque de Oga no termino ahí y siguió golpeándolo en el mismo lugar muchas veces con una ráfaga de puños hasta que apretó muy fuerte su mano y lanzo un golpe directamente a la cara de su oponente mandándolo a volar al otro extremo del lugar e impactando a la pared del edificio abandonado creando un pequeño cráter. Los dos sujetos que acompañaban al oponente de Oga saltaron al terreno y se pusieron en posición de pelear.

'' Es suficiente Grimmjow. '' Dijo uno de sus compañeros pronunciando su nombre.

'' Es obvio que es mucho para ti, no puedo creer que esos golpes tan débiles te mandaron a volar. '' Dijo si otro compañero.

'' Ulquiorra y Nnoitra apártense esta es mi pelea. '' Dijo Grimmjow molesto con sus compañeros.

'' No, has tardado demasiado y nuestra ordenes son llevarlo con vida. '' Dijo Ulquiorra seriamente.

'' Tchs '' Respondió Grimmjow molesto.

Oga observo a los dos compañeros del sujeto con el que pelaba y ambos estaban vestidos de blanco pero con diferentes estilos. El tipo llamado Ulquiorra vestía pantalones blancos con zapatos blancos y chaqueta blanca, aunque tenía una expresión sin emociones en su rostro. El otro sujeto llamado Nnoitra tenía pantalones blancos que parecían que eran de talla mayor y zapatos negros y también tenía chaqueta blanca pero esta estaba muy apretada y se veía parte de sus pectorales a simple vista pero lo más llamativo del sujeto él era el parche que tenía en su ojo izquierdo. A Oga no le importo mucho pero sus apariencias pero ellos estaban hablando de llevarlo con vida y eso significaba que lo querían capturar y eso lo alerto aun más ya que no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

'' Ven con nosotros pacíficamente y no te haremos daño. '' Dijo Ulquiorra viendo a Oga.

'' Oye eso se dice antes de empezar una pelea y además no confió en ustedes así que no me iré con ustedes. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' No digas que no te advertí. '' Dijo Ulquiorra seriamente.

Oga corrió a toda velocidad donde se encuentra Ulquiorra y preparo sus puños para atacar y lanza un golpe que va directamente a la cara de Ulquiorra pero vio que una patada venia hacia él y puso sus brazos para defenderse pero el impacto de la patada hiso retroceder a Oga.

'' No creas que solo con el estas peleando también conmigo. '' Dijo Nnoitra en forma burlona.

Nnoitra se dirigió a Oga a toda velocidad para atacarlo y Oga se puso en guardia pero sin saberlo Ulquiorra se puso en su espalda y vio como creó una bola de energía negra en su mano derecha e impacto en la espalda de Oga haciéndolo volar directamente hacia Nnoitra y este estaba esperando a Oga y lanzo un golpe directo a su cara haciendo que cayera al suelo.

'' ¿Qué rayos fue eso? '' Dijo Oga confundido mientras se levanta del suelo.

'' Oye ¿no me digas que no sabes que lo que paso? '' Dijo Nnoitra en forma burlona.

'' Veo que no tiene conocimiento de lo más básico. '' Dijo Ulquiorra seriamente.

'' ¿De qué rayos están hablando? '' Dijo Oga muy irritado.

'' No va hacer necesario explicarte ya que pronto solo serás una herramienta más para nuestro señor. '' Dijo Ulquiorra seriamente.

En la mano de Nnoitra apareció de la nada una arma, su forma es una lanza con dos grandes cuchillas que parecía un circulo y la manejaba con gran facilidad. Sin ningún segundo para desperdiciar Nnoitra fue donde Oga a gran velocidad y preparo su ataque, Oga por otro lado ha recibido mucho daño ya que ha estado peleando con tres oponentes a la vez que son muy fuerte y por primera vez ha sentido que el poder obtenido en los últimos meses ha estado consumiendo mucha de su energía corporal y ahora siente su cuerpo muy pesado y no sabe si va salir bien parado del ataque así que se preparo para contraatacar.

De repente otra lanza choca con la de Nnoitra y evita el ataque que iba hacia Oga y todos se sorprendieron al ver quien había evitado el ataque vio vieron que era una chica. Oga quedo sorprendido al ver a la chica pero más se sorprendió al ver su arma. Nnoitra molesto porque su ataque fue bloqueado fue atacar a la chica y fue directamente hacia ella pero la chica se preparo para el ataque de Nnoitra, ambas lanzas chocaron haciendo que salieran chispas al feroz ataque y siguieron chocando una contra otra y siguieron así pero se vio la diferencia entre el estilo de pelea de ambos. La lanza de la chica es más ligera y ella la manejaba con mayor rapidez a cambio de la lanza de Nnoitra es pesada y era muy difícil moverla con rapidez pero lo recompensaba con poder destructivo. La chica vio que Nnoitra se tardaba unos segundos más en sus ataques y aprovecho de eso.

Nnoitra lanzo su lanza de forma horizontal hacia la cabeza de la chica tratando de decapitarla de una vez pero la chica bloqueo el ataque y aprovecho la oportunidad y dio una patada hacia la rodilla de Nnoitra y este perdió el balance y en ese momento el puño de la chica empezó una energía purpura y la lanzo directamente al estomago de Nnoitra haciéndolo volar unos metros atrás pero no cayo y resistió el ataque pero cuando volteo a ver a la chica de nuevo ella estaba sujetando su lanza con ambas manos y en la punta de su lanza la misma energía que creo anteriormente se estaba formando pero esta vez era más intensa y poderosa, sin esperar un segundo más la chica lanzo su ataque con toda su fuerza haciendo que impactara en Nnoitra haciendo que este saliera volando hasta impactar a la pared del edificio abandonado y una vez que termino su ataque la chica fue hacia Oga.

'' Oga Tatsumi mi nombre es Unchou Kan'u y he venido para protegerte. '' Dijo Kan'u presentándose.

'' ¿Ayudarme? ¿Protegerme? ¿De qué estás hablando? '' Dijo Oga confundido.

'' La marca en tu mano derecha es la razón pero ahora no es el momento te diré lo que necesitas saber después de pelear con ellos. '' Dijo Kan'u seriamente.

Oga solo levanto una ceja confundido pero le llamo la atención de que alguien sabe algo sobre la marca en su mano derecha y todas sus dudas iban hacer respondidas pero primero tiene que acabar con los sujetos que tienen en frente.

'' De acuerdo confiare en ti y además te debo una por bloquear ese ataque por mi asi que terminemos con esto. '' Dijo Oga con una sonrisa muy confiada.

'' De acuerdo '' Dijo Kan'u sonriendo ya que tiene la confianza de Oga.

'' Maldita perra ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya? '' Dijo Nnoitra completamente furioso.

'' Eso mismo digo para ti debilucho no te perdonare por lo de antes. '' Dijo Grimmjow molesto mientras nuevamente se une a la pelea.

Oga y Kan'u vieron a sus oponentes y se prepararon para luchar, Grimmjow fue directamente hacia Oga y Nnoitra hacia Kan'u. La pelea de Oga y Grimmjow es intensa ya que ambos repartían golpes sin parar, Oga ya sentía la fatiga por usar mucho su marca de su mano derecha y por otra parte Grimmjow desde que recibió el ataque de Oga anteriormente su cuerpo recibió un gran daño y no se ha podido recuperar del todo pero eso no lo detiene de lanzar golpes muy potentes. Por otro lado Kan'u ha estado recibiendo ataque aun más potentes que antes ya que Nnoitra todo su enojo era enfocado en sus ataques. Ulquiorra que ha estado viendo la pelea desde principio dio un paso adelante y dirigió al lugar de la batalla.

'' Ya es suficiente. '' Dijo Ulquiorra seriamente.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ulquiorra un poco sorprendidos.

'' Esto está tomando mucho tiempo es mejor que termine esto ya. '' Dijo Ulquiorra seriamente mientras que en su mano derecha aparece una espada.

Kan'u sabía que la situación no era nada favorable ya que tenían problemas con sus adversarios y apenas podían seguir el ritmo y con otro enemigo uniéndose seria aun más problemático asi que fue donde se encontraba Oga rápidamente.

'' Oye tenemos que escapar. '' Dijo Kan'u en voz baja para que no la escuchen los demás.

'' ¿Tienes algo en mente? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' Si, vez eso tanques que están al otro lado. '' Dijo Kan'u apuntando.

'' Si los veo. '' Respondio Oga.

'' Quiero que uses tu poder y lances una bola de energía a esos tanques para que exploten y así aprovechar la explosión para escapar. '' Dijo Kan'u seriamente.

'' Espera un momento ¿Puedo lanzar energía? '' Dijo Oga sorprendido.

'' ¿No me digas que no sabias? '' Dijo Kan'u levantando una ceja.

'' Claro que no, hasta ahora me doy cuenta. '' Dijo Oga aun sorprendido.

'' Has usado tu poder en peleas anteriormente y nunca has lanzado una bola de energía. '' Dijo Kan'u seriamente.

'' Normalmente uso la marca para que aumente mi fuerza y de un solo golpe termino mis peleas. '' Dijo Oga con una sonrisa tonta.

'' De todos modos solo necesitas concentrar toda tu energía en tus puños y luego soltarla. '' Dijo Kan'u seriamente.

'' Es fácil decirlo que hacerlo. '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

'' Te daré una pequeña demostración. '' Dijo Kan'u poniéndose frente de Oga.

'' Ya termino su pequeña charla. '' Dijo Grimmjow irritado.

Kan'u se puso frente de los tres sujetos y sujeto su lanza con toda sus fuerzas y de repente una explosión de energía fue liberada de su cuerpo que la rodeaba completamente pero ella enfoco su energía en su lanza y apunto hacia sus oponentes y lanzo varias ráfagas de energía hacia sus oponente. Ulquiorra y los demás no tuvieron opción más que esquivar el ataque.

'' ¡AHORA! '' Grito Kan'u a Oga mientras él la miraba muy sorprendido.

Oga reacciono y concentro su energía en su mano derecha ya que para Oga es primera vez que trata de hacer algo así, pero también es primera vez que se encuentra sujetos tan fuertes que pueden lanzar bolas de energía con gran facilidad como en los mangas y también saben algo sobre su marca en su mano derecha y se dio cuenta que su vida va a cambiar drásticamente pero por los momentos solo se concentro en la energía en su mano derecha.

Ulquiorra sintió el gran poder que provenía de Oga y vio lo que estaba tratando de hacer y se dirigió a toda velocidad desenfundando su espada y Kan'u vio y quiso ir detrás de él pero su paso fue bloqueado por Grimmjow.

'' ¡OGA TATSUMI TEN CUIDADO! '' Grito Kan'u preocupada.

Pero era tarde Ulquiorra ya había llegado donde Oga y se alisto para atacar pero Oga solo le dio una sonrisa burlona.

'' ¡TOMA ESTO! '' Grito Oga mientras soltaba una gran cantidad de energía que provenía de su mano derecha.

La ráfaga de energía es tan inmensa que Ulquiorra tuvo que esquivarla y retroceder mucho para no ser golpeado por ella pero vio la verdadera intención del ataque de Oga y vio que dirigía hacia unos tanques de gas abandonados y Ulquiorra se preparo para lo peor. El impacto fue mucha más fuerte de lo esperado ya que no solo hiso explotar los tanques sin la mitad del edificio abandonado haciendo que el humo fuera más intenso y cubría todo el terreno. Kan'u aprovecho la oportunidad y golpeo a Grimmjow con su lanza para abrirse paso y se dirigió hacia Oga.

'' ¿Te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Kan'u un poco preocupada.

'' Si, estoy bien no te preocupes. '' Dijo Oga un poco cansado.

'' Debemos darnos prisa y huir. '' Dijo Kan'u buscando una salida.

Kan'u vio una vía de escape y agarro a Oga de la mano derecha y salieron del lugar lo más rápido posible mientras Ulquiorra solo pude como ellos escapaban pero no podía hacer nada ya que el humo le impedía ver con claridad el camino y podría ser muy peligroso ir sin ningún plan.

'' Es hora de irnos. '' Dijo Ulquiorra a sus compañeros.

'' ¿Qué diablos dices? Todavía quiero patearle el trasero a ese bastardo. '' Dijo Grimmjow molesto.

'' Y yo quiero torturar a esa perra por lo que hiso. '' Dijo Nnoitra furioso.

'' Es suficiente ya no hay tiempo la explosión hiso un gran escándalo y pronto las personas vendrán a ver lo que paso incluso la policía es hora de retirarnos. '' Dijo Ulquiorra seriamente.

Grimmjow y Nnoitra no les gusto la idea pero el tenia razón ya no tienen tiempo suficiente y además han sufrido daño durante la pelea y será muy peligroso para ellos.

'' Es hora de irnos tengo que reportar todo a nuestro señor. '' Dijo Ulquiorra abriendo una especie de portal y entra en el mientras sus compañeros los siguen.

Después de correr durante diez minutos Kan'u se detuvo y vio a sus alrededores para ver si alguien los estaba siguiendo pero vio que nadie los estaba siguiendo y dio un suspiro de alivio y vio a Oga que estaba muy agitado. Eso preocupo a Kan'u ya que hace unos minutos atrás el estaba bien y ahora lo ve en estado de fatiga muy alarmante.

'' ¿Te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Kan'u un poco preocupada.

'' Estoy bien no te preocupes. '' Dijo Oga tratando de recuperar el aliento pero muy difícil para el poder respirar.

'' Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro antes que esos sujeto vuelvan. '' Dijo Kan'u volviendo a caminar pero escucho un ruido que la detuvo.

Era Oga que ahora estaba de rodillas y sus manos en el suelo que apenas podía respirar, Kan'u se pregunto que pudo haber causado esto y se dio cuenta de que fue el poder que Oga utilizo para explotar los tanques de gas y también recuerda que Oga le había dicho que nunca había liberado energía antes y pensó que eso fue que agoto todas sus fuerzas.

'' Oye ¿Enserio te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Kan'u realmente preocupada.

'' Ya te he dicho que estoy bi… '' Oga no pudo terminar de hablar porque colapso en el suelo inconsciente.

'' Oye reacciona '' Dijo Kan'u tratando de levantar a Oga.

Era inútil ya que Oga quedo completamente inconsciente en el suelo y daba señales de despertar y eso los ponía en una situación muy peligrosa ya que si esos sujetos volvían aparecer esta vez estarían en graves problemas así que pensó rápido un refugio y pensó el único lugar que puede ocultar a Oga y no correrán peligro asi que puso el cuerpo de Oga en su espalda y empezó a caminar.

 **Parte 4**

Kan'u llego a la tienda de Urahara cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de Oga en su espalda y con una gran patada abrió la puerta y entro.

'' Kan'u-chan veo que regresaste. '' Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa.

'' Dame un cuarto con una cama rápido. '' Dijo Kan'u seriamente.

Urahara vio la espalda de Kan'u y vio a Oga inconsciente.

'' Kan'u-chan yo se que quieres un novio pero no puedes dejar inconsciente al primer chico que veas y venir a mi lugar a pedir una habitación para hacer cosas sucias. '' Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa burlona.

Kan'u pateo a Urahara en el estomago dejando a este en el suelo.

'' No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. '' Dijo Kan'u totalmente furiosa.

Urahara la guio a un cuarto en su tienda y puso a Oga en futon para que pudiera descansar y ella se sentó al lado del futon.

'' Oga Tatsumi uno de los candidatos. '' Dijo Urahara seriamente.

'' Si aunque su habilidad de controlar su poder es poco pero es un buen luchador de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. '' Dijo Kan'u seriamente.

'' Veo que fueron atacados. '' Dijo Urahara viendo a Kan'u.

'' ¿Sabes quién puede ir detrás de el? '' Dijo Kan'u seriamente.

'' La verdad no tengo idea pero he escuchado el rumor de que alguien está detrás de los poderes de los candidatos pero no se para que propósito. '' Dijo Urahara seriamente.

'' ¿Qué haremos cuando despierte? '' Dijo Kan'u viendo a Oga mientras sigue dormido.

'' Sera lo mejor explicarle todo lo que pasando y que decida que tiene que hacer. '' Dice Urahara seriamente.

'' ¿Estás seguro? No creo que nos crea. '' Dijo Kan'u preocupada.

'' No te preocupes lo hará, además es su destino. '' Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa.

'' ¿Su destino? Espero que tengas razón. '' Dijo Kan'u viendo a Oga.

'' No te preocupes tengo todo preparado cuando despierte y además he tenido contacto con un viejo conocido que me va ayudar con el otro candidato que esta por esta zona. '' Dijo Urahara sonriendo.

'' ¿Otro candidato? ¿Estás seguro? Es mejor que valla donde el se encuentre. '' Dijo Kan'u poniéndose de pie.

'' No te preocupes por eso que ya tengo a alguien que se va encargar de eso y además quiero que te quedes con él cuando despierte. '' Dijo Urahara seriamente.

'' ¿Por qué? '' Dijo Kan'u levantando una ceja.

'' Bueno levantarse en una cama de un desconocido mientras estuvo inconsciente no va hacer algo bueno pero encontrar con una cara conocida como tu puede calmarlo un poco. '' Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa.

'' Tienes razón. '' Dijo Kan'u volviéndose a sentar.

'' Iré hacer un poco de té en un momento regreso. '' Dijo Urahara levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Kan'u quedo sola con Oga en la habitación y esta se acerco al futon y lo que viendo profundamente.

'' _No sabes el camino difícil que vas a correr desde ahora ni el peligro que enfrentaras pero no serás el único que los enfrentaras estas peleas ya que hay mas candidatos en para LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES y todos querrán ser el ganador de este duelo. ''_ Pensó Kan'u mientras miraba a Oga.

El destino de ambos ahora es incierto es lo que pensaba Kan'u pero solo tenía una cosa en su mente y era pelear hasta el final en sus próximas peleas y salir victoriosa de ellas pero ahora solo ve al chico que esta frente a ella durmiendo pacíficamente mientras ella solo sonríe.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Bien o mal dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones, solo para aclarar no habrá Harem para ningún protagonista pero si van haber pairing y romance para los que tengan preguntas sobre el tema. También no va haber personajes OC ya que son varias series que estaré usando y varios personajes de cada serie que son muy interesante y varios villanos que para mí sería algo innecesario crear uno, pero también puede ser que unos personajes puedan ser un poco OOC pero habrá motivos para sus comportamientos dentro de la trama y si tienen cualquier duda no duden en preguntarme que siempre estoy dispuesto a contestar. Esperen el próximo capítulo ya que va hacer muy emocionante y muy diverto.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
